Cumuppance
by HappyBirthgrey
Summary: Bella enjoyed lots of things that tasted bitter--coffee, beer, cum. Most importantly, she enjoyed revenge. Sleepyvalentina's birthday card for queenofgrey.


**Cum-uppance**

* * *

**come⋅up⋅pance **[kuhm-uhp-uhns]_ –noun __Informal_. deserved reward or just deserts, usually unpleasant: He finally got his comeuppance for his misbehavior.

**cum⋅up⋅pance **[kuhm-uhp-uhns] _ –noun __Informal_. a comeuppance involving cum

* * *

Four years of my life had been reduced to this. Four years. Four years during which I moved halfway across the country so he could be closer to his family, sacrificed the job of my dreams and put my own life on hold under the pretense that we were building one together. Four fucking years that Jasper threw away on what personal experience told me was no more than four minutes with his dick in someone else.

I didn't tell him I read the incriminating emails which he'd stupidly left open in a browser window on my iPhone, nor did I drive to his apartment with any intention of ending our relationship. I _was_ planning on ending it eventually, but only after I gave him a little taste of betrayal. Jasper's roommate Edward was the finest specimen of man meat I'd ever laid eyes on. I could have my revenge while getting a little something I'd been wanting for months. It was perfect.

I pulled into a parking space in front of Jasper's apartment building and moved the driver's seat back as far as it would go. Lifting my hips, I wiggled my panties off underneath my skirt and shoved them in my purse before retrieving my flask of whiskey and taking a quick sip. If revenge was a dish best served cold, then revenge sex was surely better _en flambé_.

With a final swig of courage, I left the car and made my way to Jasper's apartment. Seconds after I knocked on the door, Edward answered wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His hair was crazy and it was obvious he hadn't shaved today. The sight of him like that was far more arousing than I could possibly articulate.

"Jasper's not home," he said, looking more than a little annoyed.

"He said he would be," I lied. "Mind if I wait inside for him?"

"Suit yourself."

I followed him inside and flopped down on an armchair, watching him as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?" he called.

"Whatever you're having is great." I bunched my skirt up around my thighs and let my knees fall just open enough.

Moments later, he reappeared with two open bottles of beer, but he stopped dead when he saw me.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said, handing me a beer.

Without changing my position or taking my eyes off his, I wrapped my lips around the top of the bottle and gulped.

"Yum."

I let my eyes settle on his crotch, which was now sporting a sizable bulge.

"I love bitter-tasting beverages," I explained before chugging the rest of the bottle. "You know—beer, coffee, cum."

I put the empty beer down and slid to my knees, crawling the short distance between us. When I was kneeling at his feet, I reached up to the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them quickly over his hips. When his hardened cock sprung toward my face, I wrapped a hand around his shaft and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm still a bit parched." I darted my tongue out to lick his head. "Think you can accommodate me? I can always just go get another beer..."

Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed my hair and pushed his cock in my mouth. I licked and sucked as I gently squeezed his balls.

"Oh, god, Bella. That feels amazing."

I felt him twitch, and though he continued verbalizing, his words were no longer intelligible. After his cum shot down my throat in a warm stream, I released him from my mouth. He fell to the floor in front of me and moved his hands to cup my face.

When his lips touched mine, they did so tentatively. He kissed me gently and without tongue.

"Thank you," he said after he pulled away.

"If I go brush my teeth, will you kiss me for real?"

Edward laughed. "The taste of semen doesn't bother me. I'm bisexual; I taste it all the time."

Huh. I nodded dumbly and wondered if Jasper knew Edward liked cock. That could make for some awkward moments sharing a bathroom.

Edward pulled my face toward his, and this time when our mouths touched he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. A kiss that began almost sweet suddenly became torrid, and he somehow managed to undress me without taking his lips off mine. My hands dropped to his cock and with a couple of squeezes he was ready to go again.

The timing would be perfect.

"I want to fuck you," I said, pushing him onto his back. It took so little effort on my part it barely qualified as a seduction. I wondered briefly if he had something to gain from fucking me beside the obvious, of course.

I didn't analyze it. Instead, I positioned myself over him and sat right down on his dick. "Oh, yeah. Edward, baby, fuck me harder!"

I knew I sounded like a cheesy 1970s porno, but I thought I'd play it up a bit, knowing that Jasper would be home any minute.

Edward was in mid-moan when the front door opened and Jasper appeared.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked.

"Hi, honey. You're home," Edward said mockingly, still moving his hips with mine. "What? If you get to fuck Bella, so do I."

* * *

Happy Birthday, bb.

I love the shit out of you.

xoxo,

Colleen/Sleepyval


End file.
